Defying Life & Death
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: When Bella jumps off the cliff Jake was too late... Bella drowns... Or does she?
1. Jump

**Alright.. Here is yet another story... This one is completely pre-written.. It's only 13 chapters... I will update it daily until I have all 13 up.. **

**Enjoy & Review**

**Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight related...**

* * *

**"Fight!" he yelled. "Damn it, Bella, keep fighting."**

_**Why? **_

**I didn't want to fight anymore. And it wasn't the light-headedness, or the cold, or the failure of my arms as the muscles gave out in exhaustion, that made me content to stay where I was. I was almost happy that it was over. This was an easier death than others I'd faced. Oddly peaceful. I thought briefly of the clichés, about how you were suppose to see your life flash before your eyes. I was so much luckier. **

**Who wanted to see a rerun, anyway? I saw **_**him**_**, and I had no will to fight. It was so clear, so much more defined than any memory. My subconscious had stored Edward away in flawless detail, saving him for this final moment. I could see his perfect face as if he were really there; the exact shade of his icy skin, the shape of his lips, the line of his jaw, the gold glinting in his furious eyes. He was angry, naturally, that I was giving up. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared with rage.**

**"No! Bella, no!" My ears were flooded with the freezing water, but his voice was clearer than ever. **

**I ignored his words and concentrated on the sound of his voice. Why would I fight when I was so happy where I was? Even as my lungs burned for more air and my legs cramped in the icy cold, I was content. I'd forgotten what real happiness felt like. Happiness. It made the whole dying thing pretty bearable. The current won at that moment, shoving me abruptly against something hard, a rock invisible in the gloom. **

_**Goodbye, I love you**_**, was my last thought. **

I let my lips fall open and the water rushed into my throat and lungs. The current pushed me to the bottom of the ocean floor. I laid on the wet sand as the current gently pushed me around the ocean floor. My imagination Edward laid next to me and swayed with me. Suddenly a dark form swam toward me and I let my eyes close as the form grabbed my arm.

Only I stayed laying on the ocean floor. My eyes flew open and I watched the dark form pull my body away from me. I looked next to me and my imagination Edward, and he smiled at me. I looked back at the form and I could see it perfectly. Jacob was swimming toward the surface with my motionless body in tow. It was weird seeing my body get farther and farther away from me.

"Bella, we can finally be together. Just follow that light." Edward whispered. He pointed toward the bright white light not far away from us.

"No Edward I don't want to leave you." I whispered back.

"Don't you see Bella? You have 2 choices... One: You can go to the light and we will be together forever. Two: You can follow them and live a long life without me." He said. He laid a ghostly hand on my cheek and I could barely feel his touch. Either because he was a hallucination or because I was somewhere between life and death. Maybe both.

"I don't like those choices." I whispered. That's the moment I decided to take my life into my own hands.

* * *

**Okay so what you think? **

**Review**

**Update tomorrow... ;D**


	2. Move On

**Here is chapter 2! **

**Midnight (guest): To answer your question, yes, the bold was from the book.. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No Bella. If you do this then it will ruin everything. You won't be able to come back!" Edward yelled at me as I swam away from him, away from Jacob, away from the shore.

"Edward, I am a ghost. I am finally happy. Don't you see?" I asked him. He swam closer to me.

"Bella if you leave your body in the hands of Jacob you won't be able to get back to it. If you swim away from that light you can never die. You will be stuck on this Earth invisible to everyone." Edward said pleadingly.

"Why do you care?" I snapped at my hallucination.

"Because I love you." It said like it was the most simple thing ever.

"No you don't you left me and look where it's got us! I'M DEAD! JUST LISTEN TO JACOB!" I yelled. I swam father into the deep ocean. Jacob's screams got quieter and quieter. I looked back at where Edward was last but he wasn't there. I was suddenly feeling alone.

But I kept swimming and didn't look back again.

**Jacob POV...**

I'm too damn late! TOO DAMN LATE! Bella's dead! It's all my fault! If I had gotten to her sooner she would be alive!

How do I explain this to Charlie, the police, the doctors? Everyone...

The Cullen's I know they left her but Edward should still care right? I don't care that he is a bloodsucker he should at least know she's gone.

**Alice POV... **

_A brunette launched herself off a cliff. Her brown hair whipping around her face. She hit the water but didn't resurface. The current pushed and pulled her around under the water. She let her lips fall open. _

That's the moment I realized it was Bella. I dropped the vase of dead rose petals and it shattered into a million pieces around me. Jasper ran up to me and tried to get me to talk but I couldn't. I frantically searched for Bella's future, any slim future that she would live. I found nothing.

I breathing picked up and I had tears well up in my eyes. Everyone was surrounding us by now - minus Edward. He was off somewhere in the middle of the jungle.

"ALICE! What? What did you see?" Jasper asked. He was frantic and panicking because I was frantic and panicking.

"Bella." I said in no more than a whisper.

"What about Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Bella. Cliff. Water. Current. Drown." I whispered as I searched even more frantically. The family gasp and Jasper's hands slid off my shoulders. I slumped to the floor unable to hold myself up. I searched. I searched years into the future but I still couldn't find Bella. I knew searching that far ahead was slim and unlikely but I had to try.

"We have to tell Edward." Carlisle whispered.

"NO! Edward can't find out!" I yelled as I got a horrible vision.

"Alice we can't keep this a secret from him." Carlisle said.

"Do you want to lose another child? That's what Edward will do. He will get the Volturi to kill him if you tell him." I said. I know I was being harsh but they had to understand.

"What do we do?" Esme asked quietly.

"The only thing we can do." I said just as quiet.

"And that would be?" Emmett asked, speaking for the first time.

"Move on." I whispered. Everyone around me gasped.

"Alice you can't expect us to just move on." Rose said.

"Yes, I do Rose. It's the only thing we can do for Bella now." I said sadly. Finally Rose, Esme and I broke down sobbing. The guys were right behind us.

_Why Bella? Why? _I thought.

**Bella POV...**

Hawaii is beautiful. Feeling the warm sun on my ghostly skin. I admit I got here sooner than I thought it would have taken. It only seemed like minutes really. So, here I am laying on the beach letting the waves rush through me and farther up the beach. It tickled really, the water rushing through me. And for once in my life I finally felt free.

I got a sudden unsettling feeling. Like someone was hurting. No - crying. Crying over me. Most likely Jake, Charlie or my mother. But it didn't feel like them. It was hard to pin point who but suddenly the water wasn't rushing past me but falling on me.

I sat up quickly and looked around. I was in a forest. That's when I caught sight of a house. I slowly stood up and walked over to it. I walked through the front door and became stiff at the sight I saw.

Carlisle was holding Esme while they both sobbed. Alice and Jasper were in a similar position. As were Rose and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were surrounded by shattered glass and dead rose petals. I slumped to the ground and sobbed with them. I knew exactly why they were crying. I soon realized I couldn't create tears.

Someone stopped sobbed as soon as I started to. I looked up and one person was staring at me.

**One Of The Cullen's POV...**

Bella?

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOH.. Which Cullen is it? :) That's for me to know and you to find out tomorrow.. **

**Can anyone guess who it is? **


	3. You Need To Believe

**Here's number 3! Thank you all for your support.. :)**

* * *

**Bella POV... **

The Cullen and I stared at each other while the others sobbed. Wasn't I supposed to be a ghost? Why is this Cullen staring at me like they can see me? I slowly stood up and her eyes followed my movements.

"Can you see me?" I asked her. She nodded slowly.

"Can you hear me?" I asked. It was a dumb question, I know. She nodded again. She taped her mate on the chest, trying to get his attention.

"What?" He asked her. His voice rough and sad.

"I see her." She stated. Everyone instantly stopped sobbing and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?" Her mate asked.

"Bella, she's standing right there." She said pointing to me. She hadn't taken her eyes off me since she first looked at me.

"Stop it. Bella is dead _and_ in Forks." Carlisle said sadly.

"No, she's right there!" She yelled at Carlisle.

"Knock it off!" Esme yelled.

"I'm not kidding." Rose said in a pleading voice. Yes, Rosalie Hale may be the only person on this Earth who can see me.

"Rosalie Hale! Knock off this sick joke! There is no one standing right there!" Carlisle yelled. I had never seen him so mad and sad.

"It's not a joke!" Rose sobbed. Jasper walked closer to me and stepped right on top of me. It tickled to have someone walk through me.

"Where is she standing? Here?" He asked.

"Yes! Move! You're on top of her!" Rose yelled. She launched herself at us and knock Jasper out of my 'body'. They fell to the floor and then Rose stood up.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Rose, I'm fine. Being a ghost has some advantages." I said.

"A ghost." Rose whispered thoughtfully.

"Rosalie get out of here! I will not have you making this worse than it already is! Go hunting and think about the pain you are causing us by pretending Bella is here!" Esme yelled. I had never seen Esme yell, period. Honestly the sight was scary. Rose's face fell as she realized they really thought she was joking.

"You believe me don't you?" Rose asked Emmett. He shook his head slowly.

"Rosey, this isn't funny." He said gently. Rose looked to Alice pleadingly. Alice shook her head. Rose took one last look at everybody before she bolted out of the room. She ran out the back door and slammed it behind her. I ran to the door and decided to try something.

I grabbed the handle and turned it. It turned smoothly and I pulled the door open. All the Cullen's watched 'me' open the door and then shut it behind me. I ran after Rose. I ran faster than a human but not as fast as a vampire.

"ROSE!" I yelled several times as I ran. I finally stopped running and yelling when I found her sitting up in a tree. I jumped up the tree and sat next to her as she sobbed.

"Bella, why don't they understand?" She sobbed. I laid my arm on her shoulder and sighed.

"They can't see me so they don't understand." I said. "Nobody can see me." I added just above a whisper.

"I can see you." She whispered. She laid her arm on my shoulders. I could feel her ice-cold skin but it wasn't like a physical contact thing. More like my hallucination Edward, I could barely feel his hand on my cheek. Must be a ghost thing. We were both silent as the light rain fell down on us - well, through me.

"Where are we?" I asked her.

"Somewhere in Canada. I wasn't really paying attention on our way here. Just one of our many houses." She said. "How did you find us?" She asked.

"I don't know really. One minute I was laying a beach of one of the Hawaii islands next thing I know I'm laying in the forest felling like someone was crying over me." I said.

"You were in Hawaii?" She asked. And after that she continued to ask questions. About what I'd been up to since they left. Why I jumped. And more.

"Wait, why did you feel so empty? After we left I mean." Rose asked after a minute of silence.

"Ed-Edward he, he said..." I couldn't say it.

"What did he tell you? Do I need to rip him up for something he said? I will, I'm sure you know that. What did he say when he left?" Rose asked. She seemed slightly protective. I smiled at that thought. It only took me dying for Rose to open up.

"First he told me he was no good for me. Then he said he didn't want me to come with him. I begged him not to do this and then he told me..." I bit my trembling lip and held back my non-existent tears.

"It's okay. Shhh." Rose said as she wrapped me in a hug. It seemed like she was the only thing that couldn't just go through me.

"He told me I was no good for him." I whispered.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" She yelled rather loudly.

"He told me I was no good for him." I whispered again. She jumped out of the tree and ran back the way we came.

"Rose!" I yelled. I jumped down and ran after her. I quickly caught up with her but I was still a good 10 feet behind her. She ran into the house and up the small staircase.

"Rose?" Emmett asked. He followed her and I up the stairs. She was violently throwing clothes into a hiking backpack.

"Where are you going?" Emmett and I asked at the same time.

"To beat Edward's sorry ass. He's gonna wish he was never created. Never born. He is gonna wish he never left you." Rose said to me. She never once looked at Emmett.

"Who are you talking to? Why are you going to beat Edward? Rosey, answer me." Emmett said. By now the family was standing in the doorway staring at her. And blocking her only exit.

"I am talking to Bella. I am going to beat Edward because he said things that are _so_ not true to her when he left." Rose said finally looking at Emmett.

"Rose." Carlisle warned.

"NO! I can see Bella. I can talk to her. There is no stopping me now. If you don't believe me fine. I will find a way to beat Edward, make you believe and help Bella." Rose said, her voice full of authority.

"Help me, why?" I asked. She looked from her family to me.

"Bella, you can't stay a ghost forever." She said.

"I guess your right." I laughed.

"Move please." Rose said to her family. They didn't move.

"Rose, you can't do this. It will crush Edward." Alice said.

"Good, now move." Rose said. Clearly not caring. They still didn't move.

"Whatever. Don't move." Rose said. She headed to the small-ish window and jumped through the glass. She landed on the ground with a soft thud.

"Bella, you coming?" She called up to me.

"I'll catch up." I called out. I walked over to the window and leaned out.

"Alright suit yourself." She said then bolted into the forest. Now, how do I talk to the Cullen's without Rose here? I got an idea and walked over to Rose's desk. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. They 'floated' and everyone gasped. I wrote on the paper.

_**You need to believe Rose. **_I wrote. I walked closer to the Cullen's and held the paper up. The gasped at the 'floating' paper.

"Rose, it's time to knock this off." Carlisle called out.

_**Rose is telling the truth. She can see me. **_I wrote. I held it back out to them and they gasped again.

"Bella?" Esme asked.

_**Yes, Esme? **_I held it back out. This time only Esme gasped.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

_**I jumped off the cliff for cliff-diving on the Rez but the current was too strong. I hit the ocean floor and drowned. Jacob Black pulled my body to the shore but I stayed on the ocean floor. Then hallucination Edward showed up and told me I had two choices. Go to the bright white light or go to my body. I didn't like the choices. One I die and the other I live without you guys. I swam away from Forks, Jacob, my body, and hallucination Edward. I suppose you could say I'm defying life and death. **_I wrote and held it out for them to read. Emmett laughed a little, I assumed at my defying life and death comment.

"How is this possible?" Carlisle asked.

_**Sounds like a job for Detective Carlisle Cullen. Now, I've got to catch up to Rose. I'll see you guys soon. **_I wrote. I laid the paper and pen on the floor and jumped out the window. Instead of hitting the dirt I hit tile. I looked around, confused.

"Welcome to Santiago, Chile" Read a near by sign. Chile? Why am I in Chile?

_Oh, well. _I thought. I walked over to a near-by chair in the waiting area and leaned back in the chair. It may be a while until Rose gets here. If she is coming here.

**vvvvvvvv**

17 hours...

I have been in this airport for 17 hours. It seemed to take forever because I have recently found out that I can't sleep. I have ventured around the airport. Even where I may not be allowed. But who cares. I'm a ghost. I wandered over to the big board of flights. I stared at it wondering.

Is she on the flight from Florida? L.A? Lima? Peru?

I walked over to my chair and sat down. I shut my eyes in a desperate attempt to fall asleep. Which never came. Finally I heard familiar footsteps.

"Bella? How did you get here before me?" Rose asked quietly as she walked past me slowly. I got up and joined her.

"Ghost, remember? No need for planes. I actually got her 18 hours and... 23 minutes ago." I said.

"How? That's about the time I left the house." Rose said confused as we walked out of the airport into the dark night.

"Some ghost thing. I guess you could call it teleporting." I laughed. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"How did you know I was coming here? The Valdivian rainforest." Rose said.

"I didn't, I jumped out the window and landed in the airport instead of the yard. Is that where Edward is?" I asked sadly.

"As far as I know. He called a few weeks ago." Rose said. I just nodded. We continued into the night. We turned down a dark alley and I turned to Rose confused. She just smiled and ran, vampire fast down the alley. I quickly followed after her. Again I stayed about 10 feet behind her.

She slowed her pace as we ran. She ran at my pace but it was still blindingly fast. We got to the forest about 27 minutes later.

"What do you say we split up?" She asked.

"Sounds good. What if one of us finds Edward but we are on opposite sides of the forest?" I asked. She bit her lip thinking.

"I've got it. If you find Edward then you can teleport to me and you can run me to where he is. And if I find him then... I have no idea." She said. I laughed at her logic.

"Let's hope I find him then." I laughed.

"Yes, let's hope. See ya soon sis." Rose said then took off into the forest.

**vvvvvvvv**

I have covered several thousand square miles of forest with no sign of Edward. I haven't seen Rose since we parted ways which was about 8 hours ago.

Suddenly a blur of a figure ran past me. Followed by another. I quickly followed them.

"Edward, you have to listen to me!" Rose yelled.

"Rose how do I know if this is a sick joke?" Edward yelled back. They never slowed.

"It isn't." Rose whispered. She suddenly stopped running. I shot past her as Edward kept running. I walked up to Rose and smiled sadly.

"No one understands Bella." She whispered. "I may actually have a gift. And while I'm trying to help you no one else understands." She said. Edward was suddenly standing a few feet away from us. He was staring at Rose with a glassy look in his eyes.

"Edward?" Rose asked.

"Is that really her?" Edward whispered. Rose looked from me to him and back to me. Edward's eyes never lost that glassy look.

"What's he doing?" I asked Rose.

"He's reading my mind to see you." Rose said. I walked over to Edward and Rose's eyes followed me. To show Edward I suppose.

"Bella, is that really you?" He asked. He wasn't looking at me or Rose. He just stared off into space.

"More of less." I laughed. I suppose Rose thought that to him because he smiled a little.

"How did you end up like this?" Edward asked. I said out loud what I wanted him to know. And Rose replayed it for him. Edward's expression became sad and pained.

"If I had known this was going to happen I would have never left you." Edward said. This brought non-existent tears to my eyes.

"Edward, when you left did you really mean all those things you said?" I asked.

"No, it was stupid of me to lie to you but it was the only way you were going to let me go." Edward said quietly.

I could see tears welling up in his eyes. I knew they would never and could never fall and that saddened me. Tears are 1% salt water and 99% feelings. A single tear can say ten thousand words. I reached up and laid my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned toward my hand. Which caused my hand to be _in _his cheek. I laughed a little then Rose and finally Edward.

"So do you believe me now?" Rose asked. Edward nodded and I let my hand fall off his cheek.

"Where do we go from here?" I asked. I sank to the forest floor and sat indian style. I felt like I couldn't stand. Like I was suddenly being pulled toward the ground by some invisible force. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breath. I was choking for air to fill my ghostly lungs.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked she sank down next to me as I fell backward.

* * *

**You like? Cliffy!**


	4. No Air

**Here is chapter 4! :) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews.. They make my day.. :D**

* * *

I laid on the ground staring up at Edward and Rose. I could see their lips moving but I couldn't hear them. My vision became black and clouded. I struggled to move but I felt like I was trapped in a box. Suddenly my vision of Edward and Rose came back. Only Edward was farther away talking into a phone. Rose was over me moving her lips.

"Alice, what is going on in Forks?" Edward growled into the phone.

"Bella, come back to me. Come on. Can you hear me?" Rose said.

"We need to get to Forks." Edward growled as he snapped the phone shut. He opened his hand and tiny pieces fell out of it. The phone was gone.

"Why? What happened?" Rose asked. "Bella come on." Rose pleaded.

"They buried Bella this morning." Edward said.

"And what are we going to do when we get there?" Rose asked. I gasped for more air as I could get none.

"We are going to get Bella out of that coffin. She is obviously not dead." Edward said. Rose nodded and slid one arm under my neck and the other under my knees. She easily lifted me off the ground and started running.

"It will take us at least 17 hours to get there. Do you think she'll make it?" Edward asked pained as they pushed themselves faster.

"I don't know." Rose whispered. I continued to gasp for air. I could tell Edward was watching me in Rose's mind by the way he watched 'me' and the expression on his face.

My eyes rolled back into my head and my vision became dark again. I thrashed around but I was still trapped. I tried to slow my breathing but I couldn't there was no oxygen in here and it was slowly killing me.

My vision of Edward came back again only this time I was in Edward's arms, which was strange. Normally I would just go right through him. I thought Rose was the only one who could physically touch me, a ghost.

"Hang in there, Love. Alice and the family are headed to Forks. They will get your body out. Then when we get there you will be okay." Edward said. He was looking down at me but I didn't think he could see me because as I gasped for air I couldn't find Rose.

"Ed...war...d." I gasped.

"I'm right here, Love. Stay with me." Edward said. So, Rose was near-by if she heard me and passed it onto Edward.

"I...wi...ill...all...ways...lo...ve...yo...u." I gasped.

"Bella stay with me." Edward pleaded.

"Good-bye." I whispered with my last little bit of air. My breathing stopped and my eyes slowly shut.

"No, Bella, no-" Edward cried before he disappeared. His ghostly touch was replaced with the soft cushion of something. I took one last gasp of breath before my dark world went darker.

**Edward POV...**

"She's gone." Rose whispered sadly. I looked down at my empty arms then bit my lip. I walked over to the pay phone in the airport, seeing as I crushed Rose's and didn't have mine. I dialed Carlisle's number.

"Cullen speaking." He said.

"Carlisle, it's Edward. You have to get Bella out of that coffin. Now. Her ghost isn't here, she's gone. You have to change her." I begged.

"Edward, if she's gone then I can't. We're still on our way though." Carlisle said.

"You have to try. Please." I begged.

"Okay, we'll try. I can't make any promises thou. Emmett's the fastest, he's on his way." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." I whispered before I hung up the phone.

**Carlisle POV... **

I wasn't sure if we could do this. If she's already gone then it's hopeless. But she's strong, if she can hang in there until Emmett gets her out. We may have a slim chance in her living.

**Emmett POV... **

I pushed myself faster once I hit Forks city limits. The family was long behind me. It was evening and pouring rain. I finally came to the Forks cemetery, I jumped the rusted iron fence and searched the gravestones. I finally found Bella's. It was nestled under a giant pine tree.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_1987 - 2006_

_She Will Be Missed By Many_

_But Never Forgotten_

I walked to the edge of the forest which wasn't far and jumped the short fence. I landed on the wet ground and dug a hole quickly. I dug toward Bella's grave and hoped she was still alive. Finally I hit her coffin. I could tell it was her's because her sweet, soft scent was surrounding it. I quickly ripped through the wood and finally I saw her motionless body.

* * *

**Did Emmett get to Bella in time? Cliffy! Mwhahahhahahhaha.. I'm evil I know.. Review.. **

**Update tomorrow**


	5. Late Is The Last Thing I Want To Be

**Alright.. I have already updated this story today but since I have been updated like 6 chapters for M.G.E.B. I decided to give you guys another chapter... :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Emmett POV...**

I pulled her out of the coffin and quickly backed out of my tunnel. I could faintly hear her heartbeat.

"Stay with me Bella." I said to her.

Her heartbeat skipped a beat and that just pushed me faster to the house. Once at the house I kicked in the front door and rushed her to the couch. We were both soaked and muddy but I didn't care. I laid her down and listened for anything.

Her heart was giving out and she was gasping for air. I leaned down at bit her neck. Her cool, sweet blood flooded my mouth but I pushed it back into her body along with lots of venom. Her gasping quickened a little. I moved to her wrists and did the same thing. I sealed the three wounds and started to give her CPR.

Once I was positive her heart wouldn't stop, I stopped giving her CPR. Her breathing was quiet but steady. Her heartbeat was faint but also steady. I sat on the ground and leaned up against the couch, which was soaked with mud.

Esme is going to be mad but she should forget about it once she's finds out Bella's condition. I looked at the clock on the wall. 8:26 p.m. I sighed and looked at Bella's pale body. She was dressed in a hideous white gown. Her hair was soaked but clean and brushed. She looked peaceful.

"EMMETT!" Esme yelled. I looked toward the door and saw the whole family - minus Edward and Rose - standing at the door. I smiled sheepishly.

"HOW DARE YOU KICK IN MY DOOR AND DRAG MUD THROUGH MY HOUSE!" Esme yelled.

Carlisle walked over and checked Bella. Alice, Esme and Jasper slowly walked in the house. Carlisle pulled away from checking Bella and smiled at me. I sighed relieved and rested my head on the couch.

"What?" Esme asked.

"Bella may pull through this." Carlisle said with a small smile. "You did good Em." He said and rested a hand on my shoulder. "Alice-" He started.

"On it." Alice said bolting up the stairs.

She was back a second later with the thick old quilt that was in the attic. It was Edward's mothers. She layed it over Bella. Alice leaned over the back of the couch and pushed a strand of wet hair out of her face.

Everyone took a seat around the living room, well besides Esme and Carlisle. She was busy cleaning the mud off the floor and Carlisle was reattaching the door.

**Edward POV...**

This plane ride couldn't take any longer. Well, it could but...

Rose and I are 7 hours into our 17 hour flight. I bounced my leg nervously and looked out the dark window.

"Edward, relax. Everything is going to be okay." Rose said. Trying to convince me, it wasn't working.

"What if Emmett didn't get there in time?" I asked, worried.

"Edward, once we get to Seattle it will only take 20 minutes to get to Forks. You will find out everything then." Rose said.

"But that's still 10 hours away." I whined.

"Edward, look at me." Rose said gently. "Everything is going to be okay. Even if Bella doesn't make it at least she didn't go out thinking you hated her. She loves you and she wouldn't want you to stress yourself out by worrying. Now, do her a favor and relax." Rose said. I took a deep breath but it didn't work.

**8 hours later... **

_"Edward honestly stop it. You're making me stressed. She is going to be fine." _Rose thought. Only 2 more hours until we are on land again. My leg continued to bounce, nervously. I kept running a hand through my hair and biting my lip. Honestly if I bit my lip any harder I'd make a scar.

"Rose, how can you be so positive?" I asked. Her thoughts were rather positive toward Bella living and being okay.

_"I have to at least have a little hope." _Rose thought sadly. I knew my nervousness and panic wasn't helping her positiveness but I couldn't help but be nervous and worried.

**2 hours later... **

Our plane touched down and I almost ripped off my seatbelt wanting to get out of here. We waited pain staking long for everyone ahead of us to get out of our way. Once we were off the plane and out of human sight we ran to the forest. I pushed myself as fast as I could.

**Alice POV... **

"Edward will be here in 17 minutes and Rose in 19." I said to the family.

I sat by Bella's head on the couch. Jasper was sitting on the floor with his head resting on my knees. Emmett has been hovering over Bella since we got here. He hasn't left her side once. Esme was cleaning the already clean house and Carlisle was sitting in the arm-chair reading one of his many books.

"Look, she's smiling." Emmett said. He was watching Bella. I looked down and sure enough she had a small smile on her pale pink lips. I ran a hand through her hair.

"Everything is going to be okay Bella. Just hang in there." I whispered. Her smile disappeared as she clamped her jaw shut again and squeezed her eyes shut. Jasper whimpered at her pain, again. I ran a hand through each of their hairs and tried to stay calm. I hated seeing Jasper in pain as well as Bella.

Every time she clamped her jaw Jasper whimpered. It has gone on since we got here. Bella's jaw relaxed and so did Jasper.

"If her pain gets any worse it's going to kill me." Jasper whimpered.

"Everything is going to be okay." I whispered in his ear.

**A few minutes later... **

Edward burst through the door and looked around. Once his eyes landed on Bella he ran to her side. Emmett moved closer to the end of the couch to give Edward some room. Edward sank to the floor and took Bella's hand in his. 2 minutes later Rose came through the door and looked around. She spotted Bella and sighed in relief.

**Edward POV... **

The second I could hear my family's thoughts I was slightly relieved. Bella was alive but in pain. I ran through the door and looked around. I spotted Bella laying on the couch. Alice had a hand running through her hair. Jasper was leaning up against Alice's knees. Emmett was sitting on the floor next to Bella. Carlisle was sitting in the chair and Esme was cleaning nervously.

I collapsed at Bella's side and took her cold hand into mine. She was wrapped in my mother's quilt and her jaw was clamped shut. Her breathing was heavy but quiet. A minute or 2 later Rose came through the door. She sat in Emmett's lap and stared at Bella. Bella's jaw unclamped and Jasper relaxed a little.

"How long?" I asked anyone.

"She has been under close to 18 hours. She will wake up... Huh, I can't see when..." Alice trailed off. I looked from Bella's face to Alice for a split second.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She showed me her visions of the next few days.

_Tomorrow..._

_Bella will still be unconscious. _

_Day after tomorrow..._

_Bella is still unconscious and she will let out her first scream of pain._

_Day after that..._

_Bella will let out several screams throughout the day. _

_Day after that..._

_The day is blurry. _

Alice thought. I sighed and laid my head on Bella's stomach.

"I'm here, Love." I whispered. Her hand twitched in mine but other than that she didn't move. I watched her face for what seemed like forever. After a while she clamped her jaw and Jasper stiffened, which made me stiffen at the pain as it ran through her to him and into my mind.

I laid my free hand on her cheek and wiped away the tear that fell down her cheek. Bella unclamped her jaw after a little while and Jasper and I relaxed just a bit. Bella's hand twitched again and I gave her hand a light squeeze.

"I love you." I whispered.

* * *

**There we go... What you think? Review.. I may update again tonight... Depending on how bored I am or if I need a break from typing about BABY EDWARD! **


	6. First Scream

**Here is ch. 6... sorry it's kinda late for an update... I had been deprived of my laptop for the day... :)**

* * *

**Edward POV... 2 days since he arrived...**

Bella didn't move at all yesterday other than to clamp her jaw and a few hand twitches. It's 12:28 in the afternoon. The family was worried about Bella but a bit bored. Alice and Jasper are out for a short hunt. Rose and Emmett moved to their room. Esme continued to clean the completely spotless house. Carlisle moved to his study about an hour ago. I understand their reasons for leaving the room, obviously since I can read their minds. They hated seeing Bella like this.

I do too but I can't leave her side. Never again will I leave her side. The last time I left it practically killed her. She turned into a ghost for close to 2 days. Bella's jaw clamped shut with a snap and her hand twitched. Her body stiffened and she arched her back a bit. Her breathing became heavy and erratic. Her lips fell open in a silent scream. A second later she arched her back off of the couch and squeezed my hand as she let out a blood curdling scream.

My un-beating heart clenched at the sound. I swear if she had screamed any louder she would start my heart again. Her scream lasted for about 2 minutes before she collapsed back onto the couch. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating rather fast. I laid my hand on her forehead and peeled her sweaty hair off her forehead.

"I'm sorry. I love you." I whispered over and over.

A minute later I swear she whispered, "I know."

"Do you hear that?" I asked Esme who was in the room cleaning the invisible cobwebs.

"Yeah, she said 'I know'." Esme said, distracted. I nodded in agreement and relief that I wasn't just hearing things.

"Edward, do you see any cobwebs?" Esme asked me as she looked around.

"No Esme, but you haven't cleaned the chandelier in a while." I said. She whipped around and narrowed her eyes at the chandelier.

"GAH!" She gasped as she noticed how 'dirty' it was. It was really only dusty and a few of the light bulbs were out. She ran around the house getting everything she needed.

I looked back at Bella who had a small smile on her lips. I placed a kiss on her forehead and then rested my head on her stomach. A minute later Jasper and Alice walked in. Jasper had his arm draped over Alice and it looked like she was supporting most of his weight.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"When Bella screamed we were at the edge of the yard and he crumpled to the ground in pain." Alice said. They sat by Bella's head and Jasper laid his head on the back of the couch looking completely exhausted. After a while Rose and Emmett joined us. As they came down the stairs they watched Esme continue to clean the chandelier.

"What's she doing?" Emmett asked.

"Cleaning the chandelier." Jasper said.

"I know, but why?" Emmett asked.

"Because Edward pointed out it was dirty." Esme said as she changed the last light bulb. Everyone looked at me and gave me that, 'why would you say that' look.

"It was dirty. She asked if I saw any cobwebs and I didn't, so I pointed out the chandelier." I said in defense. Esme climbed down the ladder and looked at the chandelier. Alice's eyes glazed over and she smiled.

"Esme, we can go clean the yard. It will stop raining in about 5 minutes." Alice said. Esme smiled and looked out the window. She gasped at how 'dirty' the yard was. Esme waited impatiently for 5 whole minutes for the rain to stop. The second it did she ran out the door in her gardening clothes, rake in hand.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. Bella's jaw clamped a few times but she didn't scream again. Until midnight...

* * *

**Alright... **

**I want to see how much you guys think you know about what's going to happen.. So here is a line from the next chapter... **

As another scream ripped though the silence I heard someone's thoughts. I sat up just a bit and looked out the back window. It wasn't any of my family.

**I want you to try and guess...**

**Review!**


	7. Visitors

**Here we go... I'm surprised none of you guessed the one it actually is... Mwhahahahahahaha.. It's not Jacob..**

* * *

**Edward POV... Midnight... **

Bella's back arched off the couch and her lips fell open. She let out her first blood curdling scream of the day. Her scream lasted for a minute and 30 seconds. I swear Jasper wanted to scream with her. She collapsed onto the couch and clamped her jaw.

"I have to get out of here." Jasper gasped out. He bolted out the door and Alice followed after him. I wiped away the tear on her cheek and rubbed my other thumb on the back of her hand. She relaxed under my touch for a little while.

About an hour later she clamped her jaw shut again. Her back arched again and she let out another scream. This scream didn't last as long but was louder. I stared at her helpless. She was in pain and I couldn't do anything but watch.

"How do you stand this?" Rose asked me quietly.

"I can't but I can't leave her either." I said just as quiet.

**5 in the morning... **

It's official, Bella can clear a house of vampires by screaming out in pain. They all feel bad for her but can do nothing about it. Rose and Emmett went hunting about 3 in the morning and haven't come back yet. Esme and Carlisle left as well about half an hour ago.

I ran a damp wash cloth over Bella's forehead as she relaxed into the couch, again. I honestly wish this day was over. I don't know how much more I can stand to see my Bella in pain.

**8 in the morning... **

I swear, my family have evacuated the state. If Bella's screaming gets any louder a human could hear it from a mile away. I ran my hand over Bella's cheek as she screamed for the 15th... 16th? time this morning. I lost count after the 9th.

"I'm so sorry my love." I whispered over and over. She collapsed back into the couch with a sigh. Her heartbeat was elevated and her breathing heavy. Hearing her scream only brought back my memories of my change.

**Bella POV... **

I couldn't stop the screams of pain now. It was just too hard. I had no clue on how long I had been out. Or how much longer I needed to feel this way. The only thing I had to keep me sane was Edward's breathing. Whenever I screamed his breathing hitched and quickened. I could feel his hand on my cheek or forehead then his other hand never left my hand.

I have been counting his breathing since I started screaming, regularly. I was at 46,819 breaths. I couldn't hear the family anywhere near-by. Edward kept whispering things to me. I could only focus on about half of what he was saying. And what I did hear, I could hear the pain, worry and love in his voice. I wanted to reassure him, to tell him I was okay but, One: I wasn't exactly 'okay' and Two: I couldn't exactly talk.

46,834

As the fire continued to rip through me I screamed again. Edward gently squeezed my hand and his breathing picked up.

46,857

I laid back on the couch and Edward drew circles on my hand.

46,864

**Edward POV... **

As another scream ripped though the silence I heard someone's thoughts. I sat up just a bit and looked out the back window. It wasn't any of my family. I rubbed circles on Bella's hand to keep myself calm.

They can't be here. Not now. I need to stay with Bella. I can't deal with them. Bella collapsed on the couch and they walked through the yard and stood in the middle of it.

* * *

**So if it's not Jake who is it?**


	8. Leaving

**Alright, I only 2 of you got it right... Bexie25 and Midnight(guest)... I'm surprised so many of you guess the pack... **

* * *

**Edward POV... **

They stood there waiting. I looked from Bella to them. They were getting impatient. Alice hadn't predicted this.

"Cullen's can we talk?" He asked.

I looked from Bella to them again. Another scream ripped through the air and I saw them all shudder at the sound. As Bella collapsed back on the couch I picked her up. I slowly walked with Bella in my arms out to the back yard.

"Ahh, Edward." Aro said. I stood on the back porch with Bella in my arms. She was limp and her breathing was even.

"Aro." I stated.

"It has come to our attention that a human knows of our existence." Aro said.

"Yes, my mate. She has known for a while." I said, nodding down toward Bella as another scream left her lips. I hugged her closer to me and rubbed her back.

"I see. And this is her?" Aro asked. I nodded. I wish Alice would get here already. Bella relaxed back into my arms and clamped her jaw shut.

"Why did you decide to change her?" Aro asked interested.

"You see, a few months ago I left her for her own good but it didn't turn out so well. She jumped off a cliff over in La Push and drowned. Alice got the vision and we were all worried because Bella's future was still there. Meaning she wasn't going to die. Her father buried her 3 mornings ago, but her future was still there. When we got her out of her coffin she was still alive. The humans had made a mistake. So, here we are." I said twisting the truth. He didn't need to know the whole story.

"I see. How long has she been out?" Aro let out another scream just as Alice and Jasper ran into the yard. Alice and Jasper stood by us and Jasper collapsed onto the porch.

_"Sorry, we weren't here sooner." _Alice thought as she comforted Jasper.

"Almost 3 days." I said over Bella's scream.

"The empath and the future see-er." Aro mused. "And then there's you, Edward. The mind reader." Aro added.

"What do you want Aro?" I asked.

_"I want you, Alice and Jasper." _He thought. "I wanted to make sure no laws were being broken of course." He said aloud. Bella finally relaxed from her scream. I looked to Alice as she got a vision. It was us leaving with Aro. My jaw clamped shut and my grip tightened on Bella.

"Aro, why don't you say it already." I said. He was thinking about it. He smiled evilly.

"Edward, Alice and Jasper, would you like to join my guard?" He asked. "If you don't I'm afraid I'll have to kill the girl." Aro said sadly. My grip on Bella tightened even more.

"Never." Jasper growled.

"Now, now Jasper. You wouldn't want me to kill her now would you?" Aro asked. Jasper clamped his jaw shut as well.

_"Edward, we have to go. If we go he will leave Bella alone." _Alice thought. Another scream over took Bella and everyone shuddered. She quickly relaxed and fell limp in my arms.

"If we go with you. Bella stays here. You leave her alone." I said. Aro thought it over for a minute.

"Where is the rest of your family? It would be unwise to leave her here alone so close to waking up." Aro said.

"They are out hunting. They will be back soon." I said.

"Very well." Aro said. "You have 10 minutes to gather what you want." He added. They backed up to the edge of the yard. Alice and Jasper ran upstairs to pack a few things. I ran Bella to the couch.

I laid her down reluctantly. She let out another scream. I laid the damp wash cloth on her forehead and held her hand. She felt cooler than normal. She is close to waking up. She relaxed and I kissed her hand.

"Bella, if you can hear me, listen closely. Alice, Jasper and I are going to be fine. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme will be home soon. Don't worry about us. Tell the family not to worry. We are going with Aro Volturi. It's to keep you safe. I told myself I wouldn't leave you again but I can't let Aro kill you. We may see each other again someday. Be a good newborn vampire. Make me proud. Listen to Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett they know what they are talking about when it comes to this stuff. Stay away from humans please. You would never forgive yourself. And always remember that I love you." I whispered into her ear.

Her hand twitched and her breathing hitched. I kissed her forehead for a long moment. Alice and Jasper walked down the stairs and over to Bella and I.

"Bella, be strong. I know you will be. Don't give the family too much trouble. I'm going to miss you." Alice said, sobbing into Bella's neck as she hugged her. She backed away after a minute and Jasper sank down next to Bella.

"Bella, you listen to me. Don't make me come and give you a lesson on being a newborn. You can do it. You will be a good newborn. Promise me that at least. Please, don't give the family much trouble. You are strong you can make it through the first year without incident, I know it. I'm gonna miss ya sis." Jasper whispered to her as he sent her calming waves. He gave her a hug and then stood by Alice.

"I love you my Bella." I whispered.

I gave her on last long kiss on her forehead before I took my backpack from Alice. As soon as my hand left Bella's she arched her back and let out the loudest scream yet. Alice and Jasper pulled me out the door seeing as our 10 minutes was up. We walked up to the Volturi group and they turned and we ran behind Aro, Caius and Marcus and in front of Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec.

Bella's scream didn't stop until I was too far away to hear her anymore.

**Bella POV... **

"I love you my Bella." Edward whispered. I felt his lips on my forehead and then his hand and lips were gone. I let out a scream, not about the fire ripping through me but_ at _Edward. He can't leave me. He can't.

I understood everything He, Alice and Jasper were saying but I didn't want them to leave. I continued to scream for a good 5 minutes? I have no idea how long it was but by the end I was panting heavily.

I collapsed onto the couch but I didn't lay still. I thrashed around on the small couch. I had to get to him. I couldn't let Edward leave. He can't leave me, not again. I eventually thrashed so much that I ended up falling off the couch, I think.

I let out a long and loud scream of pain as the fire ripped through my chest. This was it, I was going to die of the pain. I knew it. My scream didn't stop until the fire did. I no longer felt any pain or fire. I forced my eyes open and looked around.

I stared at the ceiling in awe. I could see it perfectly, every bump in the paint. I could see every particle of dust between me and the ceiling. I could smell several things.

One smelled like cinnamon, Rose; another like tulips and orange juice, Alice; another like roses, Esme; one of forest and soap, Emmett; another of hospital and peppermint, Carlisle; one of ginger and sugar, Jasper; and the last seemed the most familiar, honey and a sun drop flower. Edward.

I sat up, rather quickly I might add. I took in the absolutely spotless house. I couldn't hear anyone within at least a mile, I think. I could hear the quiet hum of the highway and few animals here and there. But none of the family.

What am I going to do?

* * *

**What's going to happen now? **

**Alice, Edward and Jasper are with the Volturi... Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Emmett are hunting... And Bella is oh-so-close to town, and a newborn...**

**Review!**


	9. Nothing, Power & Found

**OMG! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a few days... Halloween was crazy! I was Medusa... hahaha... **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

I paced fastly and anxiously for the family to come home. It's been 4 hours since I woke up and they haven't showed up. Edward said they would be home soon. He lied. They aren't home. What did he mean by soon? Soon as in a day. Soon as in an hour. Soon as in 8 hours. My pacing quickened, I was sure I was going to burn a ditch into the floor if I paced any longer or faster.

I finally couldn't take it. I ran out the back door and into the forest. I could smell the scents from the house but couldn't pick out who was who or how new the trail was.

"ROSE! EMMETT! CARLISLE! ESME!" I yelled over and over as I ran through the forest. I admit running this fast was awesome and total fun. I continued to yell as I ran deeper into the forest.

"Bella?!" I heard someone yell as I passed them. I made a u-turn and headed back. It was Emmett.

"Oh, Emmett!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and wrapped him in a hug. I must have squeezed too hard because he started to squirm.

"Umm, Bella, that's a bit too tight there tiger." Emmett said. I instantly let go and hid my arms behind me.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright. What's all your yelling about?" He asked.

"Edward, Alice and Jasper were taken by... Aro Volturi." I said his name after a minute. If it was possible Emmett paled.

"They were what?" He gasped out.

"They went with Aro Volturi, to protect me." I said, slightly confused. I had no clue who Aro was or exactly _why _he took them.

"We need to find the family now." Emmett gasped out.

"I've been trying to do that for the past 4 hours. Edward said you guys would be back soon but you never showed up. I only started looking about 10 minutes ago." I said as he and I ran through the forest together.

"ROSE! CARLISLE! ESME!" We yelled.

"Bella? Emmett? What's wrong? Where's Alice, Jasper, Rose and Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"We need to find Rose and call a small family meeting. Now." Emmett said.

"What do you mean a small family meeting?" Esme asked.

"Let's find Rose then we'll explain." I said.

"No need to find me. What's up?" Rose asked as she joined us.

"Oh, umm, well, before I was awake someone came to the house. He and Edward talked then Alice and Jasper showed up. Then the man said that either they go with him or he kills me. They went with him. When Edward was saying good-bye he said that they were leaving with Aro Volturi." I said. Everyone, but Emmett, paled - if it was possible.

Everyone was quiet for a long time. Esme sank into Carlisle's chest and sobbed. He held her up and rubbed her back.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Everyone looked to me sadly.

"Bella, there is nothing we can do." Carlisle said gently. It took me a minute to process this.

"We have to do something." I said, starting to panic.

"We can't do anything." He said again. "Did Edward ever tell you about the Volturi?" He asked.

"Yeah, I think, when I was human. I-I don't remember it that well. Just something about them being royalty." I said.

"Precisely, they are the strongest coven of vampires our kind has. They make the laws and enforce them. They have too many talented vampires, there is nothing we can do." Carlisle said. It didn't make sense but then again it did.

I suddenly felt extremely angry. I couldn't explain how angry I felt. I started to shake.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked. She placed a hand on my arm.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. Then suddenly she was flying backwards. She hit a tree that was a few feet away and it fell over I looked from my arm to Rose. I hadn't moved a muscle, other than the shaking. I didn't mean to yell.

"Rose, I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry." I said. I hid my arms behind my back and laced them together. Rose just got up and had a small smile on her lips. Come to look around, everyone did.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked.

"You must have some sort of power." Carlisle said.

"And that power would be..." I trailed off, waiting for him to explain.

"I don't know, but I know someone who would know." He said and with that he whipped out his phone. While he talked on the phone I got lost in thought about Edward, Alice and Jasper.

"Bella what were you feeling just before you started to shake?" Carlisle asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"I was feeling angry, really angry." I said. He relayed that onto the person. I got to thinking about Edward again.

Will I see him again like he said? Will I ever feel his touch again? Will I ever see his golden eyes again? Will I ever hear him laugh? Will I ever see that smile I love so much? Will I ever hear him say my name? Will I ever get to lay with him in our meadow? Will I ever-

"Bella, you can express you emotions physically." Carlisle said breaking me from my thoughts, again.

"Okay...cool...I guess." I said. I walked over to the tree that I made Rosalie knock over. I sat on it and rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I but my lip to keep from sobbing. Then suddenly I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I lifted my head and wiped it away. I looked at my hand and sure enough there it was.

Tears: 1% salt water 99% feelings. I laughed at the irony. Must be part of my power.

"Bella, you okay sweetie?" Esme asked softly. She sat next to me.

"Yeah, peachy." I said. I stood up and walked away from them.

"Where are you going?" Emmett asked.

"I'm... going hunting." I said as I noticed the slight burn in my throat.

"We'll come with you." Carlisle said quickly.

"No. I'll be fine." I said.

"Bella we are coming with you." Carlisle said again.

"NO! I said I'll be fine!" I yelled. Then all 4 of them flew backwards. I sighed as they got up.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"We are coming with you." Carlisle said once more.

"No! I will let you know if I kill any humans so you can cover it up. I'll meet you at the house." I snapped then ran away from them. Once I was sure no one was following me I stopped running. I looked around unsure of what to do. That's when I caught a sweet, wet scent. I followed it and suddenly I was face to face with a mountain lion.

He growled loudly at me so I growled back. He shrank away from me and turned to run. But I was faster. I leaped after him and landed on his back. He tried to claw at me but failed. I sank my teeth into his neck and his hot, sweet blood flooded my mouth. I drank greedily. He was finished within another minute. I frowned and dropped the body. I wasn't sure what to do with it so I buried it. Once I was done I searched for more.

I found a heard of 3 deer. 2 males and a female. I had them empty in another few minutes. I ran a little farther until it got cooler. I looked around and that's when I noticed the snow. I searched some more until I came upon the sweetest scent yet. I followed it and finally I saw it laying under a tree. I stopped my advance and stared at it.

"You're a long way from home, aren't you?" I asked it.

* * *

**You like? **

**What's Bella gonna do about E, A & J?**

**What did Bella find? **

**Next chap will be up tomorrow or monday... I don't know yet...**


	10. Pup & Diet

**Chapter 10! Yay! **

**Enjoy and Review! :)**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

It looked around itself worried, scared.

"No need to be worried. I won't hurt you." I cooed.

I picked up the small pup and cradled it in my arms. It let out a small bark and nestled into my hideous dress. I walked the fox pup and I toward home. It was so small. Most likely the runt of the litter. It may have been left to die. It let out a small shiver in my arms. I sighed and looked around for something. Obviously there was nothing to wrap it up in... Unless.

I shifted slightly and nestled it in my left arm against my body. I grabbed the bottom of my dress and ripped it all the way around. One: making it about 1 foot shorter. Two: making a blanket for my pup. Yes, my pup. I'm going to keep... him. I wrapped him up in the fabric and he seemed more comfortable. I ran us home and once we were at the edge of the yard I slowed to a walk.

I walked through the back door and listened. I haven't looked away from my sleeping pup since I picked him up. Emmett was watching a game. Rose was in the garage. Esme was cleaning. Carlisle was in his study.

"What you got ther-" Emmett asked. I looked up at him. He zoned in on my bundle and got this hungered look in his eyes. He shot of his seat and stalked toward us.

"NO! You leave my little Oly alone!" I screamed at him. He was flung backward and landed with a thud on the ground. Carlisle, Esme and Rose were in the room in an instant. They looked between me and Emmett.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. He was obviously questioning my sanity.

"What do baby foxes eat?" I asked calmly. I smiled down at my little pup.

"Anything really. Fruits, berries, meat..." Carlisle answered.

"Okay." I said happily. I walked into the kitchen hoping there was something. I found some strawberries that were still good.

_Maybe Esme didn't clean out the fridge for some reason. Or maybe it was Alice. _I thought. I laid my now awake pup on the counter and opened the package of strawberries. He dug into them right away. I sat on the stool and watched him eat. The family walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"Are you keeping him?" Esme asked as she walked over and sat next to me.

"Yeah." I said happily.

"He looks a little small." Rose said as she walked over.

"I think he was the runt of the litter. He was all alone." I said as I stroked his soft white fur.

"Bella, I'm sorry I came at him. I didn't know and I wasn't thinking." Emmett said.

"It's okay." I said without looking away from my little Oly.

"What's his name?" Esme asked.

"Oly." I said with a smile. He lifted his strawberry stained mouth and barked once. Almost like he was agreeing. All was quiet as I watched Oly finish off the strawberries.

"You are one hungry pup, pup." I laughed. I lifted him off the counter and wiped his mouth and nose off. His fur was still a little pink. He snuggled into my arms and fell asleep.

"We are going to have to leave soon." Carlisle said after a minute.

"Where are we going?" I asked without looking away from Oly.

"Probably back to Canada." Carlisle said.

"Oly and I are ready when you guys are." I said.

"Okay, we'll leave in a half hour?" Carlisle asked. Everyone nodded. I walked Oly and I up to Edward's room. I sat on the bed with Oly in my arms. He looked so peaceful. I laid him on the bed and stood up. I looked around Edward's room and sighed. We probably wouldn't be back here for a long while.

Sweet memories in this room, but I can't recall any of them. I just know that we had a few memories. I walked over to Edward's wall of music and searched for the two I wanted. I finally found them. _Claire De Lune_ and _Bella's Lullaby_. I walked into Alice's room and searched for a small bag. I finally found a small black bag. I put the CD's in the smallest pocket and walked back to Edward's room.

Where Oly was standing on the floor sniffing around. He bumped into my leg and looked up, startled. I laughed and picked him up. I looked around Edward's room and found an old-looking t-shirt. I laid it in the small bag, in the biggest pocket. I then laid Oly in the biggest pocket on Edward's t-shirt. Oly snuggled into the shirt and laid down. I left the pocket open and adjusted the straps and gently swung it over onto my back.

I walked down stairs where the family was waiting.

"Ready to go?" Rose asked. Then she knitted her eyebrows together. "Where's Oly?" She asked. I laughed and spun a little, showing her the backpack. She laughed along with the other 3.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go." I said. Once I said that we ran out of the house and onto Canada.

**Edward POV...**

It's been about 5 hours since I left Bella and I'm going crazy. Alice is giving me constant updates on her. She was panicking when the family wasn't back. Then she found out her power. Then she went hunting, ending up rather clean and spotless. Like a pro. Then she found the fox pup. I could tell she already loved that little guy. Foxes don't make great pets but he seems to be doing just fine.

_Edward stop worrying. Bella is going to be fine. _Jasper thought. I just nodded. I knew she would be okay but would I be okay?

_Their headed to Canada. _Alice thought a few minutes later. I sighed and looked out the window. We were already in the Volturi private jet.

"Edward, Alice, Jasper. You three are going to need these." Aro said politely, while handing us black cloaks with red velvet on the inside. I hesitantly put mine on and tied the string in the front. I lifted the hood and it hid my face from the sun that was seeping in through the windows. Alice and Jasper followed hesitantly.

"Oh and I expect you three to follow the Volturi diet." Aro said casually. Jasper, Alice and I all shared a horrified look. Jasper was scared the most. He has been down that route and he never wants to go back. I too have been down that route and would prefer not to go back. It's intensely hard to go back to animal blood after that.

* * *

**Poor J, A & E! What are they going to do?!**

**I will probably update late tomorrow or Tuesday... **

**Monday's are kind for busy for me..**


	11. Forgetting & Hunting Angels

**Alright here we are... **

**Enjoy, I think... This chap is kind of depressing... :'(**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

Being here without Edward, Alice and Jasper is hard. We have been in Canada for about a week now. We have done nothing but stay to ourselves and hunt. Of course Esme, Carlisle and Rose and Emmett spend their times together but I have no one to spend my time with - other than Oly but he can't talk. Of course that doesn't stop me from talking to him.

"You would like Alice. She's just as perky and happy as you are." I laughed to Oly as he ran around the yard. I know foxes need space so we spend most of our time out in the forest or just here in the yard. He has become quiet the hunter in just a week.

Whenever I make a kill I drink the blood and he eats some of the meat. He is still small and I think he always will be but he is full of energy. As much time as I spend with Oly I never forget to think about Alice, Jasper and Edward. They are risking their lives for me.

Everyday it gets harder and harder to picture their faces and it scares the shit out of me. The only thing I can picture about Edward is his bronze hair. Alice I can only remember her perky personality. Whenever I think about Jasper I feel calm but sad.

I wiped away the tears that I didn't know were falling. I have been practicing on the different parts of my power. I can make myself cry. I can 'shove' someone away from me with my anger. I can make the others around me happy by being happy. I can force them away by feeling lonely. And many more. There is a different action for each emotion.

Oly trotted up to me and climbed into my lap. No matter what my emotions and feelings are Oly never seems to be affected by them. He comforts and calms me. Just like Edward used to... I think.

Yesterday I tried to convince the family in going to save them but I failed. I can tell they want Edward, Alice and Jasper back but we have no chance against the Volturi. If I was going to keep my sanity I had to do something... Soon.

**Edward POV... **

My love is in constant pain. She is almost always alone but with her pup. She would cry sometimes. I watched Alice's visions and yearned to comfort Bella. Today is the first 'hunting' day. Heidi went out a while ago and should be back any minute.

As we sat around the throne room everyone was caught up in their own conversations or thoughts. The only one's in here are Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri, Alice, Jasper and I. Heidi will be in here soon, along with a group of about 20 to 30 humans.

I could hear her down the hall with them as she gave them a 'tour'. Alice, Jasper and I stayed rooted to the wall as Heidi and the humans flooded in. Once the giant double doors were shut. Everyone went on a rampage. Alice, Jasper and I stayed where we were. Jasper was having a very hard time staying put.

The humans screamed and pleaded for them to stop. Finally there were 6 left and Aro ordered every vampire who had fed, out. They left leaving Aro, Alice, Jasper, the 6 humans and I.

"Drink them or Bella will die." Aro ordered. "You each get 2." He added. The 6 humans were huddled together in a group farthest away from us. Jasper couldn't deny his hunger any longer. He ran forward and sank his teeth into a young child who was being hidden by her mother.

The mother screamed as Jasper dropped her daughter's lifeless body. Jasper took the mother next. Once he was done with her he stood up and shrank into the wall. He was disappointed in himself and he knew the rest of the family would be too.

Alice searched the future for some way out but found nothing. She had tears in her eyes as she walked up to the elderly woman.

"I'm sorry." Alice whispered before she sank her teeth into the woman's neck. She finished the woman and gently set her body on the floor. She moved to a young-looking man and repeated her actions. Once she was she accompanied Jasper in their self-dissapointment.

"Edward, your turn." Aro said gesturing to the 2 young girls. They looked to be about 10 years old. They were crying over a man's body. I could tell they were twins and he was their father. I walked over to the girls and kneeled down.

"Why did they do this?" One girl cried. She looked up at me. I was taken by surprise when I noticed her chocolate-brown eyes. She had bouncy bright red curls and a heart-shaped face. Her sister was similar only she had hazel eyes and a slightly darker shade of red curls.

"It's our way of life." I said gently.

"Will we see him again?" The girl with hazel eyes asked. She looked down at her father then back up to me. I shook my head after a minute. The two girls collapsed into each other, crying.

"Edward do Felix and Demetri need to pay Bella a visit?" Aro asked. I shook my head. This would be over soon.

"Who's Bella?" The girl with chocolate-brown eyes asked.

"She's my girlfriend." I said.

"Do you love her?" The other asked. I nodded. Their questions were only stalling the end.

"Very much so." I whispered.

"Why did he ask you if they need to visit her? Is she in trouble?" The girl with brown eyes asked.

"Yes, she is in trouble." I whispered.

"Can we do anything to help?" Hazel eyes asked.

"I like helping." Brown eyes stated.

"What if I told you, you can see your Daddy again by helping me?" I asked. They were human, so they would go to heaven. Right? These two angels didn't deserve this.

"How can we help you by seeing Daddy again?" Hazel eyes asked.

"We'll do it." Brown eyes said at the same time her sister asked her question. I moved their father's body to the side and scooted closer to the girls. They didn't back away from me like a normal human would have. I picked up brown eyes and stared into her eyes.

"This may hurt a little. I'm sorry." I said before I sank my teeth into her soft flesh. Her sweet blood flooded my mouth and I drank greedily. She was mouth-watering. Her sister stayed quiet as I killed her sister. Once I was done with brown eyes I laid her next to her father.

I looked back at hazel eyes and before I knew it she was sitting in my lap.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I know." She whispered just before I sank my teeth into her flesh. I drank slowly and distractedly. All I could think about was how these two young angels reminded me so much of Bella. Once she was dry I laid her on the other side of her father.

"Now that was touching." Aro said interrupting my mourning for the girls. I slowly stood up and walked to the library. I didn't glance at Alice and Jasper as I walked away. Once in the library I shut the doors and pulled the heavy curtains closed.

I was surrounded in darkness. I sank to the floor and mourned the loss of the girls and for the loss of my love. I missed her more than I could comprehend. I wrapped my cloak around me, enclosing myself into even more darkness.

I will find a way to get back to my love. Hopefully.

* * *

**Poor Edward... :'(**

**Review!**

**Update tomorrow!**


	12. Mission Not Impossible

**Here we go! **

**Enjoy and don't freak out... **

**READ BOTTOM AN!**

* * *

**Bella POV... 6 Months Later...**

I have thought of every possible way to go to Italy to rescue my family and mate. I have finally found the perfect way to do so. I have lost almost every memory of being human which makes remembering the 3 intensely hard. I marched off the plane and straight to 'Pet Claim'. I claimed Oly and we headed toward Volterra. I was prepared for the sun.

I'm in black skinny jeans, mid calf heeled boots, a light blue long sleeve shirt, accompanied with black elbow length leather gloves, and a rather stylish midnight blue cloak that came down to my knees and a hood that buried my face in darkness. I had black sunglasses to hide my golden eyes, not that my hood didn't cover that already.

I was breathing heavily as I ran with Oly in my arms to Volterra. I was worried, confident, and scared as hell. Worried because I was one vampire marching up to the _Volturi. _Confident because I was sure to win. Scared as hell because the family has no idea I'm here. Leave it to me to be scared of the family -who were across an ocean- when I was marching confidently into Volterra.

I followed a large crowd of people in red cloaks. There was the slight burn in my throat, but was easily ignored. A family was talking about taking a tour of the castle to someone who was obviously a vampire. I followed the family who was following the woman. We walked through the castle and I held a sleeping Oly close to my chest. He was surrounded easily by my cloak.

"And here is the throne room." The vampire woman said as she pushed open the doors. We flooded the room that was filled with vampires. I found 3 of the guard to be oddly familiar.

The short one stood between a white-haired man sitting on a throne and a long black-haired man on a throne. Then a tall man standing between the long black-haired man and a long brown-haired man. The third stood looking rather uncomfortable on the other side of the long brown-haired man.

They all had dark red eyes and black hooded cloaks that lead down to the floor. All of the vampires launched themselves at the humans but no one dared come near me. That made me wonder if they knew I was coming.

Once they finished they all stood back up near the thrones and stared at me. Then all at the same time they lowered their hoods. I gasped when I saw Alice, Edward and Jasper with blood-red eyes. The Volturi will pay for the pain they have put them through. Even if I have to do that alone.

"Hello Bella. We've been expecting you." The long black-haired man said. He seemed to be the leader. I don't remember much from my change other than the pain. But I never forgot that man's voice. My long black-haired man was Aro Volturi.

I brought my hand up to lower my hood. When I did the bronze haired tall man gasped quietly. Then as if on cue Oly stirred in my arms. I bent over and saw two of the guard twitch toward me. Aro waved them back. I set Oly on the ground and he stood in front of me. He looked like he was trying to protect me from the 11 vampires standing there.

"Aro, it's so nice to put a face to a voice." I said. Aro's face became on of shock. I smiled evilly. He wasn't expecting me to know his name.

"What is your reason to visit us child?" The long brown-haired man asked me.

"I wanted to see Edward, Alice and Jasper. I can't put a face to a name anymore. I can't remember them." I almost whined and slightly lied. I wasn't only seeing them. I had to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"It's quiet alright. Edward, why don't you go comfort your mate." The brown hair man said. The bronze haired man, Edward, walked down the two small steps and then toward me.

When he was about 2 feet away from me he stopped. Almost like he was asking if he could come closer. I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around his neck. He quickly wrapped his arms around me and held on tightly. And I felt at home.

"I missed you my Love." Edward whispered.

"I missed you more than you can understand." I whispered back. Oly started barking. I pulled away from Edward a little and looked down at him. I put my finger up to my lips and 'shhh'ed him. He stopped barking immediately. I hugged Edward again, until he pulled away, all the way.

"Someone else wants to say hello." He whispered in my ear. He walked back to his spot and the short one, Alice walked over to me. She quickly wrapped me in a hug. She only came up to about my chest. I laughed at her shortness and wrapped her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you Bella." Alice chirped happily.

"It's good to remember how short you are, Alice." I laughed. After a minute she pulled away from me and walked back to her spot. I looked at the honey blonde and waited. His blood-red eyes were unsure and I could see self-dissapointment. I shifted my mood to understanding and his eyes snapped to mine. I could now see self-dissapoinment and confusion.

"Jasper, aren't you going to say hello to your sister?" Aro asked. Jasper slowly made his way toward me. He wrapped me in a hug once he was close enough. I stayed calm knowing that Jasper would too. I could feel him relax instantly.

"You can still be good while defying the Cullen diet." I whispered into his ear so that only he could hear me. He nodded slightly and walked back to his spot.

"Now, Bella, do you have another reason you came?" Aro asked. He was smart but I was smarter.

"The only other reason is because I'm going to defy life and death." I said.

Everyone's expressions moved into that of confusion. Alice and Jasper were fighting a smile. With that I waved my left arm to the side and the white-haired man (Caius), a short blonde boy (Alec) and a short blonde hair girl (Jane) and a tall black-haired man (Demetri) all flew to the far wall. Cracking the brick when they hit the wall. I did the same with the right (Aro, Felix, Heidi, Marcus) then it was only Edward, Alice and Jasper standing by the thrones.

"Let's go!" I yelled to them.

Alice, Edward and Jasper moved over to the tall black-haired man and ripped him apart. They set him on fire then they ran over to me. Alice scooped up Oly and he squirmed in her arms. I held the Volturi back with loneliness, lots of it.

I threw any vampire that tried to stop us to the wall with anger. Before we exited the castle we raised out hoods and Alice handed me Oly. I hid him in my cloak and we ran vampire speed through the city. Once we were outside the town walls we kept running.

"Bella where are we going?" Edward asked. He reached out and grabbed my hand and held on rather tightly. I wasn't sure if he was afraid I would disappear, like a dream or if he needed some comfort. Either way I felt happier.

"I'm taking you home." I said.

"Bella, that was amazing! I've never heard of a single vampire holding back the whole Volturi." Jasper said as we ran.

"I didn't think I'd be able to do it." I said honestly.

"And you still tried?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I said confused. He looked angry.

"Bella you could have been killed." He whispered pained.

"But I wasn't and here we are." I said. I waved my hand toward the airport. They sighed relieved and we walked through the airport. I put Oly in a carrier and gave him to the animal guy. We by-passed the ticket area and straight up to our gate. We sat down and waited for our plane.

"Bella, back there when you said you couldn't remember us. Was that true?" Alice asked. I looked down at my hands and twisted them together. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I felt at home again.

"Yeah, I couldn't remember your faces. And everyday what I could remember became less and less. It was terrifying me." I whispered. I had a tear roll down my cheek. Edward wiped it away, confused.

"You can create tears?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, it's part of my power." I said wiping my eyes. Our plane was called and we boarded the plane.

**Emmett POV...**

Bella hasn't been around for the past 2 days. Where in the world could she be? Esme is cleaning the spotless house even more now that Bella has been missing for 2 days and the fact that Edward, Alice and Jasper are with the damn Volturi and the fact that Rose has decided that her and I are going on 'vacation'. Once we leave it will only be Carlisle, Esme and Bella.

Or if Bella never comes back it would be Carlisle and Esme. I miss Edward, Jasper and Alice but strangely I miss Bella more. It may just be me worried about my 6 month old vampire sister. But I don't think it is. That's when I heard a car in the distance. No one knows our cabin is out here. The only person who knows would be Bella. Or Alice.

_No, don't be too hopeful. _I yelled at myself.

The car stopped in the driveway and 4 doors opened and closed. Bella has a four door car... No one came up to the house but it sounded like someone was whispering. Carlisle, Esme and Rose walked into the room and looked at the front door. No one -inside or out moved to the door.

**Edward POV... **

We stepped out of the car and Alice, Jasper and I stood next to Bella's car. We didn't dare make a move toward the door. Bella started toward the door but stopped at turned to us. She seemed to become slightly sad.

"What's wrong, darling?" Bella asked me quietly. She set Oly on the ground and he ran around the yard happily. Alice and Jasper held hands and were staring into each others eyes.

"Carlisle... and Esme... they'll be disappointed." I whispered. I looked down at the ground and hid from the sun that was seeping through the clouds. I hid in my Volturi black cloak and stayed still.

Bella walked closer to me and lifted my face gently, making me look at her. I saw love and understanding in her eyes. She moved her hand from my chin to my cheek. She traced the hollow under my eye gently.

"They will understand. Trust me." She whispered. I shook my head and hid my face in my hands.

"Take your time. I'm going in there. I've been missing for 2 days." She whispered.

She gently pulled her hand off my cheek and turned. I pulled my hands off my face and stared at her. She was about halfway to the door when it opened. She stopped dead in her tracks and took a step backwards.

Emmett was glaring at her and he was angry but also worried. He was about to say something when he lifted his head to look at Alice, Jasper and I. Of course we were hidden by the cloaks so he couldn't tell who we were. Emmett gulped and the rest of the family were in the door.

"Bella what did you do?" Carlisle asked. He was suspecting that she had done something to upset the Volturi. Which we looked like.

"I..." She took her hood off. "Didn't do anything..." She continued. Jasper slowly lowered his hood and then Alice and then myself. "Except rescue the three faces I couldn't remember anymore." Bella finished.

All was quiet the family couldn't wrap their minds around it. They stared at us but not one of them looked in our eyes. Finally when Carlisle did he was disappointed but understanding. I looked away from the family and down toward the ground. They were all disappointed and understanding.

* * *

**Okay I told you not to freak out... Why? Because some of you seem like you were expecting more from Bella's rescue mission... Don't worry it's coming... soon... :)**

**Review!**


	13. Home

**Warning! Short Chap! But the next one is longer... Promise.. and the next one is the one I'm sure we've all been waiting for!**

* * *

**Carlisle POV... **

Alice...Jasper...Edward...Bella? Bella had only been missing 2 days but she's a newborn and obviously she didn't harm any humans. I can't say the same for my other three. I feel bad for all of them. Bella couldn't remember them and Edward, Alice and Jasper had 6 long months with the Volturi.

All was quiet after Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella lowered their hoods. No one moved, no one spoke.

**Bella POV... **

I walked backwards until my back was flush with Edward's chest. Emmett's glare toward me had returned. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and Oly stood in front of me.

"You could have been killed." Emmett stated. I was scared of Emmett but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Yeah." I said, like it was the simplest thing ever. Which it was.

"The Volturi could have killed you then Alice, Jasper _and _Edward." Emmett stated.

"I know." I said. He walked forward and stopped in front of me.

"I was worried about you." He said quietly as he pulled me into a hug.

"I was worried too." I whispered.

"And you three!" Emmett exclaimed. "What were you thinking when you left Bella alone?" He asked.

"Emmett back off." I said. I leaned into Edward's chest again and he hid his face in my hair.

"No! They left-" Emmett started but was cut off when I threw him across the yard.

"I said back off." I stated. Emmett got up and walked back over to us.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Emmett said. He wrapped all 4 of us in a hug. Esme, Carlisle and Rose walked over. They joined the group hug and we stood there for what seemed like forever. One big family again.

"Thank you for doing what we were to scared to do." Esme whispered in my ear. "You saved them." She added. I nodded and she tightened her grip on Edward and I.

I finally had my family back.

**Edward POV... **

Bella and I sat in the forest near a creek just cherishing each others company. We had 6 months of love to catch up on.

I placed yet another kiss atop Bella head and she kissed my neck.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too my love." I whispered back.

"Forever and always." She whispered into my ear.

"Forever." I promised.

* * *

**Awwww.. sweet ending... Chapter 14's ending isn't so sweet but it's full of mystery!**

**Review = Update tonight...**


	14. Throne

**Here is the chap I'm sure we've all been waiting for! **

**Time to kick some Volturi butt... Or is it the other way around? The Volturi kicking some butt...**

* * *

**Bella POV... 1 month later**

I was furious about how my trip to Volterra ended. Sure my only mission was to save my family but now that wasn't good enough. That's why I'm going back. This time I will make sure the Volturi pay for those 6 long months.

I fittled with my cloak while I ran from the airport to Volterra. I lied to the family. I lied to them all. I left Oly home -something I never do for any reason. It hurt me to lie to them. I almost cracked and told him why I was leaving.

I have been gone for a whole day now. I have made my final decision but Alice doesn't know. It's just another rung in my power belt. I can keep other powers from working on or about me with a defensive emotion.

The closer I got to Volterra the slower I ran. The slower I let myself run the more I thought lying to Edward, the more I regretted it.

~ Flashback ~

_"Edward, I'm leaving." I said. His face contorted to one of pain. _

_"No, Bella, don't." Edward pleaded. He had no idea why I was leaving but that didn't stop him from trying to stop me. Ever since I rescued him from Volterra, he has never been out of my sight and he has never let me out of his. I didn't mind, it brought me comfort._

_"I have to. I will be back. Please don't follow me." I said. I was trying to make it seem like I was leaving for an extended amount of time. _

_"Bel- Bella no. Don't do this. Please." He begged. He stood 3 feet from me, reaching for me. He had tears in his eyes, but they would never fall. _

_"Edward, I'll always love you. Never forget that." I said. I kissed his out stretched palm and then ran from the room. I ran from the house, the forest, the state, the country, the continent. I knew my chances of returning here were slim to none, but on the bright side of the theory. _

~ End Flashback ~

I stood in the forest just outside the castle walls. I followed a group of red cloaked people. There was red everywhere, everyone was dressed in red. I finally found the tours and followed the group. I waited for Heidi to finally show us to the throne room.

When we got in there I watched 45 innocent people die right in front of me. This time the guard was on red alert around me. I understood fully and smirked.

"Isabella." Aro said flatly and angrily.

"Aro." I said in the same tone. I lowered my hood with both hands and push my sunglasses to the top of my head.

"Because of you I lost a mind reader, a physic, an empath and a tracker. I should kill you for that." Aro said. The guard of about 12 stood surrounding the walls, making no escape for me.

"But I can't, your power is too unique and precious to just get rid of." He added. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. I knew he wouldn't order my execution.

"Oh, really? How about I cost you the loss of many other powers?" I asked. He tensed and barely waved his hand. The guard moved toward me quickly but I easily dodged all of them. I shoved them all against the wall and stood in the middle of the room.

I held the guard against the wall while Aro and I had a stare down. Suddenly the 3 brothers were stalking toward me. I easily threw them against the other wall and held them there.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Aro yelled.

"Watch me." I said.

I pulled one of the guard from the forced dog pile and ripped her apart. I killed off his precious guard one by one. Saving Jane for last. I could feel her trying to crack my barrier, and she was failing horribly. Aro, Caius and Marcus continued to yell for me to stop and that I would regret doing this.

"I doubt that." I said before ripping off a screaming Jane's head. I let her body fall to the floor and down the 'drain pipe'. It was really a bonfire pipe.

"You will regret this, Isabella Swan. I know where your father and mother live. I know everything about you. I know your soft spot for your family, especially Edward and that fox. You will regret ever being born." Aro yelled. I opened the double doors and the few vampires that filed in were instantly forced into a dog pile just like the last group.

"NO!" Aro and Cauis yelled. I looked at the dog pile of vampires and saw 2 female vampires reaching for Cauis and Aro.

"Your mates?" I asked. I pulled them from the dog pile and threw them against the other wall.

"YES!" They both yelled.

"Then they'll go just before you do." I said.

I pulled vampire after vampire from the dog pile and ripped them apart. I was going to destroy and take over the Volturi.

"Marcus your next." I said sweetly. I pulled him away from his brothers and he didn't struggle like some of the others. I ripped him apart easily and added him to the growing fire that was burning hot and smoky.

"Who to kill next?" I asked. I raked a finger nail over Aro's mate's cheek. Then over Caius's mate's cheek. Making two scars that healed right back up.

"Aro, I love you." His mate said. Aro said I love you back then I pulled her away from the wall.

Painstakingly slow I pulled Aro's mate limb from limb as he cried out for me to stop. I never did. I moved onto Cauis's mate repeating my motions. Once she was gone I moved onto Cauis.

"Say bye-bye." I said. He snapped his teeth toward me but missed. I smiled and ripped his head off. I dropped him down the fire pipe and watched him burn. Aro sat forced against the wall as he threatened me continuously.

I finally let him up and he lunged at me. We danced around the throne room as he tried to get to me and I to him. I could easily hold him down and kill him but this was too much fun.

"I will kill you then send your head to Edward. And that's all that will be left of you." Aro growled.

I laughed but my laughing distracted me. Aro lunged at me and sank his teeth into my shoulder. I screamed out at the searing pain that ran through my arm. I kicked him in the gut and he flew across the room with a small chunk of my shoulder. I held my shoulder and breathed heavily from the pain.

"Big. Mistake." I growled through clenched teeth.

I lunged at him and sank my teeth deep into his neck. In one fluid motion I ripped off his head and tossed it across the room. I sank to the floor and looked at my shoulder. It was healing but very slowly. I stood up and kicked Aro's head and body down the 'drain pipe'. A new cloud of smoke rose from the hole in the ground.

I stepped back and fell into the middle throne. My throne. I whipped out my cell phone and dialed the very familiar number. On the first ring was the phone picked up.

"Bella? Is this you? Where are you? Come home. Please." He begged.

"Is the whole family around?" I asked. I knew they were because I could hear them. "Put the phone on speaker." I said before he could answer.

"Bella?" The family asked all together.

"Pack your bags. I'm sending you the Volturi private jet." I said then hung up the phone. I shut it off and relaxed into my throne.

* * *

**You like?**


	15. Taking The Throne

**Here we go! This is the second to last chap... :'( **

**Enjoy... I think...**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

"Pack your bags. I'm sending you the Volturi private jet." Bella said then the called ended.

"She's going to send _what_?!" Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Carlisle and Esme all yelled. I sat there staring at the phone.

Just over 24 hours ago Bella told me she was leaving.

Just over 24 hours ago my world came falling down around me.

Just over 24 hours ago Oly started barking and running around non-stop.

Just over 30 seconds ago Bella said she was sending the Volturi private jet.

"We have to go." I said. I turned and walked up the stairs, to my room.

"Go where?" They all asked.

"Pack, we're going to Volterra." I said then ran to my room.

**Bella POV... Later In Day...**

I sat in the throne room when suddenly the double doors opened. I stared at the children that stood in the door-way. The girl looked no older than 10 and the boy looked about 16. The girl has long red hair that comes down to her butt. And the boy has semi-long dirty-blonde hair that came down and hug in his eyes. The both had pale skin, perfect features, no heartbeats and blood-red eyes.

"Where's Aro?" They asked at the same time, confused.

"He, um, put me in charge for a while. What can I help you with?" I asked. They were quiet for a minute before the girl smiled. They walked -well, the girl walked closer while dragging the boy behind her by his hand. They stopped at the bottom of the steps.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Bella, what's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Daphne and this is Peter." She said happily. "Do you know what Aro sent us out for?" She asked quietly.

_No, I don't._ "Yes, I do." I said.

"Great, I can show you then. Peter go get it." She said happily. Peter walked back out of the throne room and returned a minute later dragging three somethings. I soon realized that they were three human bodies. Dead human bodies.

"Aro sent us out to kill them and bring their bodies back here so he can ruin the Swan's life." Daphne said happily when Peter stopped next to her. He stepped to the side and I saw something I never wanted to see.

**Edward POV... **

The family and I ran through the forest outside Volterra. When we were just outside the castle walls we heard a blood curdling, ear-piercing, heart stopping scream. (Vampire terms: a venom curdling, ear-piercing, heart starting scream.)

"Bella." I gasped out.

I ran as fast as I could through the town and to the castle doors. Everything was quiet except for Bella's scream. I ran toward the scream and came to the open doors to the throne room. Bella was hunched over 3 bodies, still screaming, in the middle of the room and there were two children up against the wall.

I walked closer and stopped in front of Bella. I kneeled down and that's when I saw the body's faces. Charlie, Renee and Phil. Bella stopped screaming and resorted to sobbing. I looked toward the children and knew they had caused this. The family finally came into the room and stopped.

"Bella." I whispered quietly. She slowly raised her head and I came face to face with my angel. She had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were filled with pain. My heart broke at the sight.

The family all gasped together as they noticed who was laying on the floor. Bella's bottom lip trembled, tears continued to pour down her cheeks, and Jasper had to hold onto Alice. I pulled Bella into my lap and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She continued to sob into my chest and Jasper was on the verge of sobbing. No one moved for a long time until Bella suddenly stood up out of my hold. She turned and faced the 2 children.

"YOU. DID. THIS. YOU. WILL. DIE." Bella growled out at them.

"We did what Aro told us to! You said you knew what we were doing when I asked you! YOU SHOULD BE PROUD OF US!" The girl yelled.

"Yes, please kill me." The boy whispered. He didn't like being a vampire, a monster.

"I WILL NOT BE PROUD OF YOU! YOU'RE A MONSTER! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Bella yelled. The girl's face contorted into one of shock and hurt.

"You're the Swan girl?" She asked quietly.

Bella didn't answer she just launched forward and grabbed the girl. She quickly ripped her head off, stopping the girl's scream. Bella threw the girl's body and head over across the room and down a pipe in the floor. There was a quiet thud and a puff of smoke before the sweet smoke smell filled the air. The girl was officially dead. Bella moved onto the boy and finished him quickly. She threw his body down the pipe before walking back to me. She sat back in my lap with her back to my chest.

"Bella, what is going on here?" Carlisle asked, finally speaking.

"I made them suffer. I watched Aro's face contort into pain as I ripped his mate limb from limb, then throw her body into the fire. I watched Cauis do the same. Marcus gladly left this world. Aro said I would regret this, but I don't they deserved to die, just like those two monster children." Bella growled out. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her to me. The family thought this over quietly.

That's when I noticed Bella was in only her tanktop and jeans. She left in a long sleeve and her cloak. I looked her over, anxiously. That's when I zeroed in on her right shoulder. I could see the teeth marks that circled her shoulder. I gently touched her shoulder and she flinched away from my hand. She looked back over her right shoulder at me.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"Aro tore a small chunk out when I was killing him. I'm fine." She said.

"Bella who's going to rule Volterra now? The Volturi controlled everything that went on in the vampire world. They got rid of newborn armies, vampires who broke the laws." Carlisle said.

"Us." Bella said simply.

"WHAT!?" Calrisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and myself yelled. Bella stood up out of my lap again and walked up the two small steps and sat in the middle throne.

"If you can't do it feel free to leave now." Bella said coldly. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared.

I slowly stood up and took the throne to the right of Bella. No one else made a move toward us.

* * *

**Here we go! :)**

**Review!**


	16. The Feud Continues

**Last Chap... :'( **

**Enjoy...I think...**

* * *

**Alice POV... 285 Years Later...**

My eyes flew open and I shot off the couch. I stood in front of the couch while Jasper tried to snap me out of this.

_~Vision~ _

_8 midnight blue floor length cloaks run through the brown and green forest. They ran in a "v" formation. The two in front held hands as they ran. Suddenly they stopped at a river. The river in our backyard. _

_~End Vision~ _

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked worriedly. He gently shook my shoulders.

"The Masen, their coming." I whispered.

"The Masen?" Jasper asked shocked. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were also shocked. You could see it on their faces.

We all knew what their visit meant. This visit was the definition of what could be death.

**Edward POV... also 285 years later...**

"Edward, I want to visit the Cullen coven." Bella said to me while we sat in the library.

"Why?" I asked, shocked. Bella hadn't brought up the Cullens since after we buried her parents. 284 years, 8 months, 3 weeks, 9 days, 11 hours, and 6 seconds ago.

"I miss them." She whispered. This was one of the few times my angel felt sad, when she remembered our past.

You see in the last 285 years Bella and I have made a stronger Coven than the Volturi could have ever dreamed of having. We had 26 in our guard, 20 of whom are talented. They are all here on their own free will. We have never forced anyone to join us. Most come to us for a new life. And most leave happier and more accepting to this life.

Also unlike the Volturi, our Coven is vegetarian. Moat vampires around the world are now, thanks to us. There are still few out there that are human drinkers but we don't blame them or kill them. It's difficult to get off the human diet.

"When? Should Alice know?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow. Yes." She said. She set _One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish_ aside and climbed into my lap. She laid her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her stomach.

"It's set. Jamie, get the Travelers ready!" I called out.

"Alright!" Jamie called back. Bella snuggled into my chest and sighed happily.

Even if I had wanted to say no to this visit, I couldn't. What my Angel wants she gets. I can not say no to her, she has too much to blackmail me with.

**Alice POV... 285 years and 1 day later... a.k.a. the next day...**

We sat anxiously around the living room waiting for the Masen's arrivial.

"2 minutes." I whispered. Everyone nodded and we all stood up. We slowly filed out to the backyard.

We stood there for 2 really long minutes, when finally they appeared at the river's bed. The 2 in front holding hands, the 6 behind them standing there. The 2 people in the front jumped the river with ease.

"It's good to see you all again." The woman sighed happily. She lowered her with her free hand and we could finally see her face.

She had her vampire perfect features set on her heart-shaped face, with her mahogany hair nestled inside her hood. The man lowered his hood as well. He had his vampire perfect features set on his oval-y shaped face, with his bronze hair looking messing as ever. They looked exactly the same as they did the last day we saw them but something was different about her.

"Bella are you...?" Rose asked. She couldn't finish her sentence, it was too shocking. And impossible.

**Edward POV... **

Darn you Rosalie. Now I owe Bella and the rest of the girls in the castle a spa day at _Sir Edward's Spa_. Meaning me... and there are 14 girls.

Bella looked at me and smirked. The 2 girls behind us giggled.

"Yes, Rose, I am pregnant." Bella said turning back to the family. "And I feel like a cow." She added quietly.

"And you're still beautiful." I whispered in her ear. I knew the Cullen's could hear us but I didn't care.

"How? It's impossible." Carlisle said.

"No it's not." Digit said from behind us. She hopped the river and lowered her hood. She's the cause of this.

**Alice POV... **

One of the Masen Guard hopped the river and lowered her hood.

"It's my power. I make it possible for vampires to have children." The girl said. "Btw, I'm Digit." She added.

"Is it really possible?" Rose asked. Digit, Bella, Edward and the 5 behind them all chorused a, "yes."

"Dears, come here." Bella said. 3 of the 5 behind Edward and Bella hopped the river.

They lowered their hoods and we came face to face with 3 mini-me's of Bella and Edward. Edward's mini-me was an exact replica of Edward. Her features screamed Edward, his smile, his hair, his green human eyes, everything.

Bella's mini me was exactly like human Bella. He has short wavy brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, her smile, everything. The second boy has a mixture of Bella and Edward. His short bronze hair hangs just in his chocolate-brown eyes. His features were a mixture of Bella and Edward. They all looked about 15 and they were complete vampire.

"This is Anthony." Bella said wrapping her free arm around the boy that looks just like her. He clung to her tightly.

"This is Marie." Edward said wrapping his arm around the girl that looks like him. She also clung to Edward.

"This is Jackson." Edward said wrapping his other arm around the second boy. He clung to Edward as well.

"And this is Chrissy." Bella said laying her other hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, she gets the cool name." Marie grumbled.

"Marie, baby we've talked about this-" Edward started. He was cut off by Bella letting out a scream.

"DIGIT I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Bella yelled. She clutched her stomach and her back arched. Edward was at her side in a second. He supported her while she continued to scream at Digit. The 2 guards hopped the river and stood over Bella.

"Edward can we help?" Carlisle asked over Bella's screams. He quickly walked closer to the group. Digit stood with Anthony, Marie and Jackson to the side.

"Yeah..." Edward said then rattled off what he could do.

**Edward POV... Sometime later...**

"EEEEDDWAAARRRDDD!" Bella yelled loudly as a contraction over came her. She was laying on the medical table in Carlisle's office.

"Love, you have been laying here for 7 hours with no progress. Why don't we go for a walk." I suggested. She glared up at me and growled. "Alright no walk." I said. I kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Digit if you _ever _do this to me again I will kill you!" Bella growled.

"No, you won't. You wanna know why? Because you love me." Digit sang from down stairs.

**Alice POV... **

I sulked into the couch in the living room. Bella is laying upstairs with Edward hovering over her. Marie, Anthony, Jackson, Emmett, Jasper are outside wrestling around. Digit and Rose are talking about babies up in Rose's room. Esme is room hopping as well as Carlisle. And one of the Masen guards is upstairs guarding Bella and the other is outside watching over the children outside.

No one needs me. It's easy to see that Digit has replaced me in Bella and Edward's life. She is too much like me; peppy, short and... just too much like me.

"Carlisle, we've got a head!" Edward yelled from upstairs. Carlisle was up the stairs in a second.

**Edward POV... Some more time later...**

"You did it angel." I whispered into Bella's ear. Carlisle held up Chrissy to show my angel. Bella panted heavily and smiled.

"My baby." Bella whispered. She held out her hands toward our baby. Carlisle quickly wrapped up Chrissy and handed her to Bella. Bella took her happily and laid her on her chest.

"Umm, Bella, were you expecting twins?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh great, I'm definitely dead now." Digit grumbled from downstairs.

"Twins?" Bella whispered while looking at Chrissy.

"Yeah, get ready for round two." Carlisle said.

**Few minutes later... **

"It's a bouncing baby boy." Carlisle said. Holding up our baby boy. I took him and held him while I stood next to Bella. She looked at our babies and smiled happily.

"Should I bring the kids in?" Carlisle asked.

"Don't bother, you've already given them the cue." Bella laughed. Then our other 3 angels poofed into the room holding hands. Marie can teleport.

"I heard the word twins. Does this mean we now have 2 babies?" Jackson asked happily as they walked over. Our three angels kissed Bella on the cheek and cooed to the babies.

We will certainly be defying life and death by bringing back 2 babbling babies to the castle. They may be all vampire but for the first year of their life they are too much like a human baby.

**Bella POV... **

My babies, all 5 of my babies are perfect. And Edward, he's perfect too. Edward, Marie, Anthony, Jackson, Chrysanthemum, Nathan and I are walking down the stairs. Everyone was sitting around the living room waiting for us to bring down Chrissy and Nathan down.

Digit, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were waiting excitedly at the bottom of the stairs. Digit took Chrissy and Esme took Nathan. I looked around and saw Alice sitting in the corner sulking. I tapped Edward on the shoulder and nodded toward Alice.

He sighed and shook his head. I sighed and walked over to her.

"Take a walk with me?" I asked her. She stood up and walked past me. I followed her out with one last look at Edward. He smiled and nodded.

When we were far enough away from the house I finally tried to talk to Alice.

"Alice, everything okay?" I asked.

"No, everything is not okay." She said sourly.

"What's up?" I asked. She wouldn't look at me.

"She's replaced me." Alice whispered.

"Who replaced you?" I asked. There's no one new in their coven. I couldn't think of any reason for Alice to be replaced.

"Digit!" She yelled. She finally turned and faced me. She stopped walking and so did I. She think Digit has replaced her?

"Digit? Oh Alice, honey Digit could never replace you." I said softly.

"THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU AND EDWARD BEEN AROUND FOR THE PAST 285 YEARS!?" She yelled. "IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS THAT YOU HAVE YOUR OWN FAMILY NOW! EACH PERSON BACK AT VOLTERRA HAS REPLACED ALL OF US! I'M SURE OF IT!" She continued. I just let her rant until she stopped.

"Alice, you left Edward and I at Volterra 285 years ago. Edward took the throne and you 6 left." I growled out. "You wanted nothing to do with us after we took over Volterra." I continued.

"Being in charge changes people!" She yelled.

"WITH US IN CHARGE THE WHOLE VAMPIRE WORLD IS VEGETARIAN! WE HAVE CHANGED VAMPIRE LIVES AND SAVED HUMANS!" I yelled. "Yes, being in charge has made Edward and I more responsible but so have our kids! I wanted the kids to know their Grandparents, Aunts and Uncles but obviously that was a mistake!" I yelled at her. I ran back toward the house leaving her there.

If she can't understand then so be it. The Cullen coven and Masen clan can never be one.

**Edward POV... **

Bella stormed in the door and looked around. It was pretty obvious what was going on. The Cullens stood on one side of the living room and the Masens on the other. Bella growled and stormed over to Digit. She gently took Chrissy and held her close to her chest. Chrissy was easily hidden by Bella's cloak. Alice stormed in and joined the Cullens.

"I'm sorry this can never be." Bella said to the Cullen, then taking point in our "v" formation. She turned and ran out of the house. Marie, Anthony, Jackson, Digit, Taylor and Rick (the two guards) followed Bella out. I stood with Nathan, facing what once was my family.

While Bella and Alice were out Emmett brought up our separation that happened the day the left Volterra, 285 years ago.

"I am truly sorry this can never be." I said to the Cullens before following my family.

**Carlisle POV... **

It's official, power has changed my children. Power and a family of their own.

The Masen has changed lives all over the vampire world but it has also changed them. They no longer are those teenagers.

It's our fault for the separation that happened 285 years ago. And it's our fault they left just now. And it's Bella's fault for killing the Volturi.

**Bella POV... **

It's official there is a forever lasting feud between the Cullens and us.

They haven't changed one bit and they can't except that we have.

It all started when they left 285 years ago. It all continued when they avoided our calls and letters. It all lasts forever.

This feud will never be defying Life and Death, it _is _Life and Death.

* * *

**What you think? I know not how you may have expected it to end... Sorry... I really like this chap though... **

**Review?**

**Read my other stories!**


End file.
